Eclair Chips
by C M Forde
Summary: A Sorcerer Hunters Epilouge. A story of Eclair Mocha's life after the manga. Possible fem slash. The sequel to The Necromancer's Marque, but you can get by without reading the original. *WARNING: SPOILER ALERT*
1. The Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer Hunters, and if I did I sure as hell would never write this story, it's too insane a concept to actually be part of a good plot. Anyway, as a huge warning, this takes place after the end of the manga so there are some serious spoilers in here, proceed with caution. Also, it's a sequel to another one of my fics, "The Necromancer's Marque." So there are spoilers to that fic in here too. Yep, spoilers abound.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eclair Chips

A Sorcerer Hunters Epilogue

Step One: The Student

by

C M Forde

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"And one-two, one-two." Eclair kept the aerobics class going despite the constant interruptions by her brother, he kind of ruins the entire mood of getting in shape when he shows up and distracts all of her students with his massive bulk, but she couldn't exactly tell him to leave, not after everything he had done for her since the death of Lord Sacher. "Alright, and lift!" One-two, one-two, like her life, aerobics was just the same thing over and over again, lift your leg, do your hair, raise your arm, tan on the beach. It had started out pretty enjoyable, but after so long being stuck in the same routine she needed something different, something exciting. She had been thinking about becoming a Sorcerer Hunter like her brother, she was as good as he was, but now that the Sorcerers had lost all of their powers it was pointless. Even Marron couldn't do magic anymore. "And stretch! One-two, one-two!" Eclair was stuck in a rut.

"LOOK AT ME!!!" He was a little late today, the class was already halfway done. All of Eclair's students started shrieking as Gateau's muscles made their presence known by rippling and dancing in the sunlight. He was swarmed by a crowd of scantilly clad young women in their prime and he didn't seem to mind too much, though he was more of an exhibitionist than a man whore. Since the events with Charlotte and the Lords of Darkness Gateau had barely spoken to Marron, the mage had been a little too preoccupied with Rice. Six months since Carrot and Tira had been married, six months since Mama and The Haz Knights had sealed themselves away with Charlotte Stella, six months of redundancy that seemed like it might never end. What Eclair needed was some action, some adventure, anything to relieve the tedium of everyday life.

"Hey." Eclair snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the woman who had spoken. She was blonde, pretty, short hair and icy blue eyes, in fact she looked kind of like Eclair herself. Eclair hadn't seen this woman before, but she was dressed like one of her students, though her outfit was black instead of the multicolored fashion that most of her students took to. The woman tossed a gesture over her shoulder at Gateau, "Who's that guy?"

Eclair frowned and shook her head, "That's my brother." She sighed as the huge man hefted one of her adoring students up onto his shoulder like a doll. "He does this every day." She arched an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, "Why aren't you over there?"

The blonde shrugged, "He's not my type, just a little too much testosterone for my tastes." She smiled a little awkwardly, "It looks like this class is pretty much over, but I haven't even broken a sweat yet. Would you mind giving a private lesson or something? I didn't join this class to oogle your brother."

Eclair laughed, "Yeah sure, after Gateau leaves I'll take you over to my place, Gateau never shows up before about two in the morning so we'll have the whole evening to ourselves."

The blonde smiled and winked as she walked away, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

As the blonde walked off Eclair found herself very confused at to what had just transpired. She had wanted a change of pace, but not this kind of change. She shook her head quickly, "No way, I'm imagining things..." She looked up to see the blonde waving.

"I'll see you at your place in an hour!" She waved and stepped around the corner, leaving Eclair to drown in a sea of her own perverted reasoning. As she chewed nervously on her bottom lip a strong hand came down on her shoulder.

"Eclair, how's the class going?" Gateau squeezed her shoulder once and the girl smiled.

"A lot better than when I started, you're bringing me tons of new students."

"Well that's what being a Mocha's all about. Don't worry kid, you'll get it someday." He rustled her hair and walked off with a smile, followed by a flock of female fans. Well, since the class was over now and she had that private lesson coming up, whatever the blonde had taken private lesson to mean, it was about time to head home. She smiled as she walked, looking forward to this private lesson, even if it meant having to fight off a lesbian rapist, at least it wasn't the same boring thing she had been doing for the past six months.

When she got home she stripped down and got into the shower, quickly rinsing off the sweat she had accumulated while teaching class. After the shower she grabbed a towel and dried herself off before heading out to the main room and plopping down on the couch. The whole experience had left her a little exhausted, and she took just this moment to relax and try to figure out what exactly had happened today. After playing it over and over again in her mind she could only come up with one conclusion, "Looks like I've got a date..."

  
  
  
  


__________

Author's Note: Step one in Eclair's life after The Sorcerer Hunters. Many many people are expecting a thousand and a half times of fem slash, and I might just decide to make all your dreams become a reality. But maybe not. Either way, next time: The Private Lesson, The Announcement, and The Plot.


	2. The Private Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer Hunters, but if I did there's no way in hell I'd let a freaked out weirdo of a girl like myself write anything like this story. I know, everyone's like, "Well what the hell's wrong with this story, it just seems like normal fem slash to me!" Well trust me, it's gonna get real cooky. And there's not even any guarantee it's gonna be fem slash.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eclair Chips

A Sorcerer Hunters Epilogue

Step Two: The Private Lesson

by

C M Forde

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Knock, the sound startled Eclair out of a deep meditative trance, or as some people liked to call it, a nap. She blinked, waiting for the obligatory second knock, but it didn't come. It was just the one single rap at the door, neat and efficient. For some reason the idea of just the single knock seemed kind of eerie, but Eclair shook it off. If her assumptions were correct then she was going to have bigger worries than just a lone knock. She sat up on the couch and stretched her arms above her head lazily before heading towards the door. Gateau's jacket wasn't on the hook on the wall, so he was obviously still out, most likely getting drunk and sexing up anything he deemed 'beautiful'. Eclair sighed as she pulled open the door. The blonde, as expected, was standing in the doorway, wearing the same black leotard she had been wearing in class. Eclair greeted her, "Hi, come on in."

She smirked, "That's a cute towel, if I had known it was going to be that kind of party I'd have dressed down." Eclair froze and looked down at herself. She was barely covered in a pink towel wrapped around her body, the words Lil Sis embroidered on one corner. A nervous smile played across her blushing face. She had come home, taken a shower and laid down to relax for a moment. Apparently that moment of relaxation had turned into a half hour nap, and she hadn't even noticed. The blonde stepped by her into the house, "Pretty nice place you've got here, you work for the church or something?"

Eclair closed the door behind the woman and headed towards her room to change, "My brother used to, he's got a pretty nice pension plan." As Eclair pulled on some workout clothes she could hear the other woman rustling around in the main room. Eclair shook her head and frowned, "Great way to discourage the lesbian Eclair, answer the door in a towel. I'm such a moron..."

"Another great way to discourage the lesbian is to change with the door open." Eclair jerked her head up to see the blonde standing in the doorway with a mischievous smile on her face. She motioned towards the main room, "Can we get this lesson started?" Eclair nodded and moved out of her room red as a beet.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to get a show."

Eclair cringed, so far this whole encounter wasn't going quite as planned, and she had already insulted the woman right in front of her face, if lesbian can be counted as a insult. Still, nothing to do now but keep on going, despite everything. So, she turned around and put her hands above her head, "Alright, stretch out before we start." After that the rest of the lesson basically went along as planned, and after an hour both women were gleaming with sweat and breathing heavily, and the woman hadn't tried anything, much to Eclair's disappointment. It was just the same thing all over again, just in a different setting and more quiet.

The blonde smiled and picked up the towel she had brought from home, wiping some of the sweat from her face, "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

Eclair shook her head, "Go ahead." Maybe the woman would slip on some soap and crack her skull open on the tile. Then, in a wave of guilt Eclair would stick the body in a burlap sack, run out into the forest and bury it amongst the trees with no one ever having known what had happened to her. And Eclair would live her whole life with this secret, despite the frenzied attempts of the authorities to pin her to the missing woman. She sighed, like something that interesting was ever going to happen.

Another knock on the door interrupted her slightly demented fantasies and she frowned, "Who could that be?" When she opened the door she saw Marron and Rice standing arm in arm, the tall handsome mage and the petit nun smiling brilliantly. After Mama had sealed herself away, Rice had been appointed the new head of The Stella Church, but she had declined so that she and Marron could have a better life together. All in all, Eclair really liked how the two of them went together, it was like ink on paper. At this thought Eclair paused, wondering if even after the magic was gone if Rice still had all those tattoos she had heard about, she'd have to ask someday. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Rice leapt from her fiancé's arms and gripped Eclair in a hug so tight that she thought her bones were going to snap in half. "Isn't this wonderful?!" Thankfully, the small dark haired woman let go long enough for Eclair to take a breath before going off on her story. "You should've seen how he proposed, it was so romantic! He brought me back to the beach where we had first met and then he just dropped to one knee and proposed to me, it was so romantic I almost fainted."

Marron just blushed, "Yes...well...I thought you might appreciate it."

The former nun turned back to him, "Appreciate it? You just wait until we get home, I'll appreciate it all night and half the morning!" Rice then tugged on Marron's arm, dragging the mage helplessly back away from the house and towards where she lived further down the block. Eclair just arched an eyebrow and closed the door after them.

"Well, at least that was a change of pace...too bad it doesn't involve me." She sighed again and looked up to see the blonde standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing her towel over her body in much the same way Eclair had been earlier.

"What's wrong? You sound like you aren't happy for them. Aren't they friends of yours? They sure act like it."

Eclair shook her head, "It's not that."

The blonde nodded, "I get it, you've got feelings for that guy. Well I can understand that, he's very pretty and seems like a very nice person."

This time Eclair put her hands up, her head shaking furiously. "No way! It's not like that! Marron and I would never... I mean I never even thought like that!"

The blonde looked very confused, sticking one hand on her hip. "Then, what's wrong?"

Eclair just sighed and leaned back against the door, "Nothing really, it's just that nothing exciting ever happens any more. I'm stuck in this damn rut day in and day out, always the same thing over and over. There's never any excitement, and change. It's just blah blah blah. I'm bored." Eclair had been looking down at the floor the whole time, shaking her head at how life had been made so damn easy. But a pair of fingers under her chin lifted her face back up to stare quite quizzically at the blonde, who was most definitely in violation of her personal space bubble. "Umm, what are you doing?" The blonde didn't answer, instead she just leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ecliar's, giving a slow, gentle kiss. Ecliar panicked and pulled away, "Hey, what're you doing?!"

The blonde smiled, "You said you wanted a change of pace right? Well here it is." She started to lean in for another kiss, and Eclair snatched frantically for something to say.

"Wait a second! I don't even know your name!"

The blonde paused for a moment, looking deep into Eclair's eyes for a long time with a smile, "Senti. My name's Senti." And then they kissed again, and after a few seconds, the blonde's towel fell to the floor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

Author's Note: Step Two in Eclair's life after The Sorcerer Hunters. For all of you people expecting a yuri pairing, there ya go, though I did make it pretty obvious from the start. Now, if you haven't read "The Necromancer's Marque" then you most likely don't know who Senti and Rice are, being as they're original characters. I know I said you really didn't need to read that to get what's going on, though I do recommend it, so I'll give a short synopsis on these two characters. Rice, Marron's girlfriend; Senti, evil necromancer. Next time: The Explanation, The Hero, and Coming Out of The Closet.


	3. The Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer Hunters...rats.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eclair Chips

A Sorcerer Hunters Epilogue

Step Three: The Hero

by

C M Forde

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eclair stared up at her ceiling, she had never noticed that it was so interesting before. Why did it have those little white bumps on it anyway? Of course, what she was trying to do was keep her mind off of the immediate problem at hand. She was lying on the floor of her living room, naked, with a beautiful blonde woman, also naked, cuddling her. This was most definitely not part of her original plan for the evening. Though, to tell the truth, it hadn't been a bad evening overall. She looked at Senti, who had her eyes closed and was nuzzling into her shoulder. Who knew that a tongue could be such a versatile instrument? The other woman looked up at Eclair with a grin, "Was it good for you?"

Honestly, no matter how much Eclair wanted to, she couldn't say no. That had been one hell of a strange trip, but she couldn't say it had been an unpleasant one. Why had she let this woman kiss her? Boredom maybe, an easy way to get out of the tedium her life had taken a firm grasp of. She still didn't think of herself as a lesbian, and to tell the truth she didn't have any real feeling towards this woman who had just been places that no one else ever had been, but she couldn't deny the fact that this had proven to be a very enlightening experience to say the least. "Yeah... You?"

Senti nodded, "You really seemed to get into it after a few seconds. And I can't believe you found that spot on my back, that was amazing."

Eclair shrugged, feeling pretty proud of herself. She was new at this lesbian thing, but apparently she was pretty damn good at it. "Yeah, well us Mochas are known for our skills in bed as well as our perfect physical condition." That was a lie, but it made her feel better. If there was one thing Gateau wasn't known for it was his bedroom antics, the steroids had pretty much nixed that whole thing. She suddenly frowns at this thought, a very disturbing realization making its way into the forefront of her mind. "Gateau!" As if on cue she heard the front door being unlocked. Her brother was home. Eclair sat up immediately, Senti seeming to be in as much of a hurry as Eclair was herself. Well, at least the woman was sensible, trying to explain to Gateau why you were in a room with his little sister while you're naked isn't exactly the best idea, male or female. Eclair shoved the blonde into her room quickly, Go! Hide in the closet or something!" Senti did as she was told and Eclair slammed the door behind her just as Gateau came through the door.

The large man stopped in mid step, looking at his little sister for a moment in confusion before quickly turning away. "Eclair! What are you doing naked? And why the hell do you look so scared?" He had his hand covering his eyes, but it was obvious that he had seen enough to get the general picture of her state of mind. Not good.

Eclair's mind was running in overdrive trying to figure out an excuse as to why she would be naked, sweaty, flushed and scared all at the same time. "I was looking at myself naked and practicing my pose! Yeah, that's it! I've been doing it all night, I worked up quite a sweat. And...umm...I'm scared because I thought you were a burglar! Why the hell didn't you knock?"

"Because it's my house! I didn't know I had to knock on the door of my own house!" He was screaming too, the stress of the situation had apparently gotten to him too. He was panicking in a completely different way than his little sister. "Get some clothes on for God's sake!" Eclair took this moment to hide in her own bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. That had been close, good thing her brother isn't exactly the sharpest pencil in the box.

She stepped into the room a little further, it seemed like no one was inside, all was quiet. She had half expected to find Senti laying on the bed painting her fingernails or something else that casual, it suited her personality, but the woman was nowhere to be found. Eclair risked a whisper, "Senti?" The blonde's head poked out from under the bed.

"Is he gone?" She looked very nervous, and she had a right to be. Gateau was a huge guy, and Eclair had no doubts that he'd snap the woman in half if he had even the faintest thought that she was in here. At this though Eclair cringed, what would her brother say if he found out she had had sex with another woman? He probably wouldn't care, her having sex with anyone was about the same to him, he was way too protective. 

"No, he's still out there. Don't worry, he'll be heading to bed pretty soon." She looked at the clock on her bedside table and blinked in surprise, it was already two thirty in the morning. The lesson had started at about five... Holy crap they had been at it for over seven hours! Eclair was stunned, she didn't think it had been that long, maybe an hour or so at the most. She must've enjoyed that a hell of a lot more than she had thought she did. Then, she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. There was someone at the window! She spun around to see a little chubby face pressed against the glass, beady little eyes staring at her naked body and tongue licking his lips. Eclair trembled in rage, at first she thought it had been Carrot, but even Carrot wasn't that weird looking. Her first reflex came to pass, and her clock went sailing through the window, smashing the voyeur's face in the process.

"Ack! My noth!" Eclair froze, she knew that voice, that lisp. "Geevth! Geevth she broke my noth!" A small man with a huge fuzzy moustache suddenly appeared at he window, helping his master up.

"Master Potato! Are you alright? Look at Geeve's ding a ling and feel better!"

"Agh! Geevth what are you doing?!" The young Master Potato Chips suddenly scrambles through the window in a mad rush to escape the crazy old geezer behind him. "You! Help me! Thave me, he'th trying to moletht me!" He leaps up into Eclair's arm and buries his face in her chest like an ostrich trying to hide. Eclair's hand tenses into a fist and suddenly blasts the pear shaped kid into the far wall with a resounding thud.

Gateau, of course, chooses just this moment to burst into the room like any over protective older brother would do. "Eclair! Are you alright? Is someone trying to rape you?" The secen is quite disturbing, Eclair standing naked in the middle of her room, Potato stuck headfirst in the wall scrambling to loosen himself from the plaster, and Geeves standing on the window sill with his pants down and everything hanging out and blowing in the wind. Senti by now had ducked her head back under the bed. The older Mocha stands in the doorway for a moment with a confused look on his face, hand still on the door handle. Then, his eyes narrow and he cracks his knuckles, "Alright, time to start bustin' heads."

In the ensuing chaos Potato gets thrown into the other three walls, Geeves clamps his jaws on the back of Gateau's head like some kind of rabid monkey, and just about everything in Eclair's room gets either broken or flung across the room as a missile weapon, sometimes both. During this whole mess Senti managed to grab Eclair without being noticed and they both locked themselves up in the closet to avoid the torment outside. The other woman smiled, "Well, this has turned into an interesting evening hasn't it?"

Eclair groaned, "I'm going to have to spend a moth cleaning my room.." Even as she spoke, Senti moved in and kissed her neck soflty. Eclair tensed, "What are you doing?!"

Senti smiled, "They won't notice, come on..." The next few minutes while the fighting was going on outside, there was some wrestling of another type going on inside the closet. Just as Eclair began to think that maybe she could get used to all of this lesbian stuff, it became deathly quiet outside. Then Gateau's voice came though the closet's closed door, and he didn't sound very happy.

"Eclair...come out of the closet..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_________

Author's Note: Eclair Chips Step Three has been completed! I think some of the very smart readers might already know where I'm going with this story, and will understand why I say it's such a horrible idea and I should be shot for it. While this might be a little too edgy for a PG-13 rating, I don't think so. I stuck very far away from getting too descriptive, and everyone knows that rated R stories don't get read too often anyway. Next time: The Knife, The Villian, and Midget Wrestling.


	4. The Villain

Disclaimer: 

There was a young girl from the city

Who met a Necromancer quite pretty

They had one fun night

Then they ran from a fight

That I only own one is a pity

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eclair Chips

A Sorcerer Hunters Epilogue

Step Three: The Villian

by

C M Forde

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Closet door opened slowly, and Eclair closed her eyes tightly. Oh this was hell, she was going to be caught naked in a closet with another woman, it was going to be known all over town that Eclair Mocha had experienced her first sexual pleasures at the hand of another woman. Well more than just her hand, but that didn't need to be discussed. She knew that if she didn't open the door herself that Gateau would most likely just break it down, and her room was most likely already in tatters from the fighting, she didn't want her closet smashed too. About a quarter of the way open Eclair stopped, "Hold on, let me get some clothes."

"Just hurry up." Yes he sounded quite perturbed with her, so she needed to do this fast. It only took her a few seconds to pull a long dress over her head, Senti apparently had decided to stay naked. After taking a deep breath, Eclair just decided to get on with it and pushed open the door to the closet, the light of the outer room filtering into the darkness and blinding her for a second. It was in this moment of blindness that she was the most scared, just knowing that Gateau was going to be doing something rash the moment his eyes came upon Senti, but as her pupils contracted and she regained her sight she suddenly realized that she needn't have worried.

Her brother was laying on the ground hog tied with her bed sheets and with a pillow case shoved over the top of his head, Geeves standing beside him triumphantly. Eclair was aghast, "What the hell? How did you....." Potato crawled his way out from under Eclair's upturned mattress and grinned.

"Geevth, you're the betht! That wath amazing!" The small, egg shaped man was covered in plaster, apparently he had been tossed into the walls a few more times, evidenced by a dozen or so head shaped holes scattered about her room.

"You little bastards, I'm gonna cream you!" Gateau struggled against his restraints, and Eclair was amazingly surprised that he hadn't just broken free of them. "I'm gonna rip your fat little heads off and use them to throw at birds!" Eclair groaned and held her forehead, her brother was so embarrassing. "Untie me right now so that I can kick your little asses!"

Geeves just laughed, "You can not escape the Chips family Super Secret Double Looped Handy Pentagon Knot! It's impossible!" And apparently it was, because no matter how much the huge man tried, he couldn't seem to free himself. If he hadn't looked so pathetic Eclair would have laughed at her brother, being subdued by a two foot tall Weeble with a bad mustache.

Well there were quite a few choices put before Eclair Mocha at that particular instant, and none of them seemed very good. She could risk the wrath of her brother and untie him, letting him see Senti in the closest and leaving Eclair the subject of a thousand gossipy tongues for moths; or she could try and sneak Senti out while Gateau was still subdued and try to make up an excuse for why she hadn't helped him out sooner. And that was only assuming that he hadn't seen Senti go into the closet with her in the first place. This was a hell of a predicament. "Hey there blonde lady, wathn't I jutht the cooletht? How about you and me-" That's as far as he got before he caught Eclair's toes with his jaw and went sailing up into the ceiling with a loud crunch.

"Master Potato! Let me help you down!" The tiny old man scrambled over the remnants of Eclair's bed and took a flying leap, latching onto Potato's ankles and trying to yank his head out of the ceiling through sheer body weight.

Eclair sighed and started to go help out Gateau when she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her upper arm. She spun around to find Senti, dressed in some of Eclair's clothes, looking quite frightened. Eclair blinked in surprise and lowered the arm she hadn't even realized she had cocked back for a punch. She was getting way too nervous and jittery, she needed to cool down. "What'd you just do?"

Senti frowned, "What're you talking about? I didn't do anything." Eclair looked down at her arm, there was a definite red spot near the bicep.

"Yes you did, look you can see it." A loud bang as Geeves finally got his master out of the ceiling, but Eclair didn't notice. "Don't lie to me."

Senti blushed, "Oh that, I just pinched you to get your attention that's all. Sorry if I frightened you, what did you think I did, try to stab you?"

Eclair shook her head and relaxed, "Sorry, it's just the stress getting to me."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"

Oops, she had forgotten about Gateau. Spinning around to look at her bound and blinded brother Eclair spoke the first things that popped into her mind, "A friend of mine, she came over to see if everything was alright after hearing all of the ruckus you guys were causing. Didn't you hear her come in?" Eclair blinked, holy crap she was a pretty good liar.

"Oh... Well tell her everything is fine, I have it all under control."

Senti snorted, "Obviously..."

In the background of the conversation Potato and Geeves were wrestling violently over one of Eclair's bras that had fallen out of a drawer that had been tossed across the room. Potato had one strap gripped in his chubby little hands and Geeves was attached to the other with his teeth. "Let go Geevth! It'th mine I found it firtht! Get your own!" Somehow Eclair was reminded of Carrot. She started to go over there and toss them both out of the house, she'd never wear that bra again, not after that creepy old man got his weird midget drool all over it. She didn't make it two steps before her legs gave out on her and she dropped to her knees.

"What the hell is going on?" Eclair tried to move, but her whole body seemed paralyzed, she couldn't even move her head and was forced to stare straight forward at the two little men looking at her in disbelief, undergarment forgotten in their respective grasps. Then cold steel pressed against her skin, goosebumps popping out all over her body as the blade of a knife slid across her neck, threatening to cut the skin and spill Eclair's life across the floor.

Senti laughed, "Alright, now that I've got your attention..."

  
  
  
  
  
  


_________

Author's Note: Eclair Chips Step Four has been completed! Ooh who saw that one coming? Everyone who read 'The Necromancer's Marque'. Anyway I think it's pretty obvious that this isn't a Mary Sue story, or maybe it is and I'm just that damned devious! Nah, it's not a Mary Sue, Senti's bad news and everyone knows it. Well I'm gonna apologize personally to The Narrator for reading this sick and disturbing stuff last time, and I'll apologize to everyone else in general for not updating it in so long. I got distraced by...well sleep mostly, but that's over now! Next time: The Devious Plot, The Waiting, and Gateau Bashing.


End file.
